Mamonee
by Hana1225
Summary: There are things that Mamori Anezaki needs to watch out of, and to anticipate, hirusena, Mamori’s POV, no bashing, I love peace.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mamo-nee

Summary: There are things that Mamori Anezaki needs to watch out of, and to anticipate, hirusena, Mamori's POV, no bashing, I love peace.

Disclaimer: not mine.

Setting: the day when Sena told Mamori that he's Eyeshield

1*) Eyeshield-kun

Once he told me about it, I break into cry, even thought he's so blunt, I didn't realize it, because I'm too dense? Or it's because he's better at acting? Must be because of Hiruma…. I let out a huff and leaned on the wall…. But no…. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I shouldn't blame him…. If anything I probably should thank him, for making him strong, the thing that had never cross my mind even once. For making me realize, that he's growing –I don't think he's a grown up, not yet- and that I couldn't stay on his side forever.

For making him realizes his own strength, for making him build self-confidence. For being always with him….

"Ahaha…I'm so selfish…so very selfish…." I said to myself. Now that I know it, I will support him.

For making me realize that my intuition was right……

…….

…….

…….

…….

…….

……that Sena is definitely an uke…..yep, that's right……oh, but he also need to thank me-that Hiruma I mean- for keeping him –I mean Sena- safe and weak until the day they met, isn't he an adorable uke now? I let out a chuckle at the thought and wiped away my tears.

"….The manager, Anezaki Mamori…" Huh…?

"Wait, my name too….?...Geez, who was in charge of that? That was supposed to be my job!!!" I stood and started walking.

Even though…I said it like that…I know it's that person, no one other than him is eccentric enough to do that kind of thing…..

…maybe…maybe…if it's him, I could hand Sena over, because I believe that he wouldn't hurt Sena…too badly….without a good reason….or if Sena actually let him to…-I'm blushing at this point-…but I'm off the point right now….

…yes…if it's him, I trust him with Sena……

"Also in charge of the administration tasks! sending signs from the bench and is an expert in high speed snack-eating skills!!!" I hear the voice from that loud speaker.

…..or not…..

"I should've know!!" I exclaimed.

A.N: I'm confused about why people hate Mamori, because it's impossible for me to hate her. My friend is being a mother-figure for me in the school (like, tidying my backpack for me, remind me of the homeworks, and so on), and I like her.

Next chapter: a gift from Mamo-nee for Sena and Hiruma, what is that inside the little bag?...a lube…?


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: thanks for the reviews!!! Thanks for Bloody's soul for being my pen pal!!! Thanks for reply!!!!

2*) Morning call

I opened my eyes when the alarm rang. I reach out my hand and try to feel where the sound's source is. I pushed the button to gain some more peace, then I stood up and walk toward the window and opened the curtain slightly, only wide enough to take a peek at the still dark sky.

It's still 05.30 a.m, so I might as well re-check my bag. I took my bag with me and sat on the bed's edge, then put it on my lap. Books, check. Text books, check. Handkerchiefs, one for Sena in case he forgot to bring his, check. Oh, that's right, I should call him, to make sure that he's awake.

I placed my bag at the bed's foot and walked toward the desk to get my phone cell. I look for Sena's number and hit the green-colored button, there's a waiting sound, and then….

"Ah? Mamo-nee?" was his first greeting to me. I chuckled a little, a bit surprised that there's no sleepiness in his voice, that means he had awoken for a while now. "Good morning, Sena, it's good to know you're awake." I said, adding hints of teasing, and I could clearly imagine his blushing face, really, that kid…. I wonder what will happen if Hiruma-san call him….hum…..not good, all the blood would rush to his face, not good…but cute….

"Ah…uhm…you see…umm…because the morning practice and….there's something I'd like to do…." He said, I didn't miss the fact that he abruptly stopped, I wonder…what's that thing?

"Oh? And what is that?" I said, I couldn't stop the giggles that come out of my mouth. Ehehe….this is a little fact I learn from being so long with him: even if you know nothing, act as if you did, and he'd blush more.

"…A…that's…" he paused, I waited. "…..that's….that….." I let out a humming sound, to let him know that I'm listening. "….that….is….."…….

……

……

…..

……

……

-a minute passed just with a comfortable silence on my side but I could tell that he's nervous-

…..

….

…..

"….that….is….a………ummm….secret….?" he said then laughed nervously. I rolled my eyes, then gave a quiet laugh too.

"Ah….it's alright…..let me guess…..whatever it is….is it for someone whose name started with 'H' and ended with 'iruma' and then you added 'senpai' for the final touch?" I said and laughed louder. God, my stomach started to hurt. "Oh…or…is it change to '-kun' or to '-koi'? hmm….. which one is it?"

"Ma....MAMO-NEE………!!!!!!" ok, that answered it. Oh, time's flowing, I need to end the call.

"Hmm….? What is it, Sena?" I asked. I took a glance toward the clock, 05.45, "Ah, I need to go, bye, Sena." I heard his voice saying 'it's alright', but before he could end the call, I called, and said,

"You're a grown up now, Sena….." I don't need to wake you up any longer huh?

"Huh? Mamo-nee? What is it? I couldn't hear you." He said. I shook my head slightly thought he couldn't see me. "Naah…nothing, I was talking to myself just now…." I lied. "Alright then, Bye" he said. And the call ended.

Oh no, I need to prepare my lunch box, "….no…it's not the time to cry….." I said to myself with shaky voice, but, betraying my own words, my tears continue to fall.

3*) Pick up

I'm on my way to Sena's house to pick him up, I also brought the lunch box, even if he already have one, since he's growing he needs more nutrition! I'm still a few meters away from Sena's house, when I saw him walking away with Monta-kun beside him, chatting happily.

Ahh…. That's right, he has many friends (pretty much compared to the past). I also don't need to pick him up anymore…

….then I ….. what could I do….for him….?

I let out a huff and was about to turn away when they called me.

"OOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!!! MAMORI-SENPAI!! LUCKY MAX!!!!!!" I chuckled, that must be Monta-kun. I stay on my place and let Sena comes to me.

"Mamo-nee…let's go together…." He said with a smile and reached out his hand to me. Ahh…that's right…no matter how much he grows….Sena is Sena.

I feel a sting on my eyes so I hide it quickly by hugging him. On the back ground I could hear Monta-kun said : "Sena!!! That's cheating MAX!!!!!!!"

4*) Lunch box.

I walk toward Sena's class to give him his lunch box, I opened the door to find the class room is almost empty, Sena himself is going to leave, it seems. He stood from his chair, in his hands is a black lunch box. He seems to notice me because he smiled to me and walk toward me, so I quickly hide the lunch box and smile back.

"Mamo-nee? What is it?" he asked. I could say nothing for a while but hen I said, "Nothing, I just wanted to see how you're doing." I said with a smile added.

"Ohh…Ah!" he seems realized something. "Could it be…that you're going to give me my lunch box?" he asked, eyes clouded in horror. "I'm sorry!!!" he exclaimed with a deep bow.

"Ah, no it's alright." I lied. I tell so many lies nowadays. "I should have guess it, because you got up so early today." I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened them, I saw his troubled face. "…say, Sena," I called for him and he lift his head, "…what did you put inside?" I asked, gesturing to the box he's holding.

"Ahh…this is…." That, and with that, he blushed and keep his head bowed. Ohhh…….

"….for Hiruma-san?" I asked, bending down a little, looking for his eyes. Bingo. All the blood rushed to his face, not good, Mamori, not good, stop teasing….but..buuutt…… consider this as a punishment…just a little…..no, no…he could faint… now…what should I do? Comfort him? Tease him again? Both sound so tempting…..

….before I could calculate my next moves, when I realized it, he's been pulling me outside with his light's speed….can't…..breathe….help……eeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkhhhhhhhh……………….

One more thing I learned today: I don't need to bring him lunch anymore.

5*) Gift

Haaa….i step out of the school gate alone. The club activity mould begin soon, but I haven't prepared their drinks, so I need to go to the convenient store. Consulting Sena has been something difficult to do now.

-flash back-

"…I ….. I tried to make these, but…" he said, showing me the content of the lunch box he's been carried around. I stare…only stare at it….. "What…what do you think of it, Mamo-nee?" he asked

"…they're all instant….?" I said, and he nodded. "…ummm…a bit burnt….?" I cant say the truth…I cant say the truth….. "Uhh….the sausages look…nice….?" I didn't lie, the octopus-shaped sausages look nice. "Uhhhrrr……" I lift my head up to look at his face and I saw his depressed face. Oh my…..

I pat his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, you put all your efforts and love in it, he'll like it for sure." He blushed and mumbled a "how could you tell?" softly. I smiled reassuringly and said, "I have a tirck to prove that." He lift his head, no longer found the ground to be interesting, his expression brightened. I just hope this trick would do.

What is it? Since when did I start to thinking about tricks? Must be because of Hiruma-san… being with him for a long time would do nothing good for me, Sena is special, he's immune.

-end flash back-

When I place my mind in the present I'm in front of the convenient store already. I passed the automatic doors to be welcomed with the employees and I give them a smile. I went through the racks and picked bottles of mineral waters then placed them on the cashier table. But it feels like I'm forgetting something….. I excused my self from the cashier by saying I'd be right back and scanning the racks.

Ah, there it is. They usually categorized it as the cooking utensil, there we go~

I walked as fast as my legs could carry me and start looking through things here and there. I just remember that Suzuna-chan said that she's going to learn how to cook. So I'd give her an apron.

So which one should I choose? Bear-printed one? No…Suzuna-chan would think that I'm taking her as a child. Heart-printed? No….just doesn't feel right…..oh? that one would do. I take a white apron with little bats printed on the front. Somehow…this feels right… being with Hiruma-san makes her kinda evil…

…And for Sena is…..

-I don't care if I look ridiculous with my sparkling eyes, just like when I guessed Sena is an uke, this one definitely right-

…A white frilly apron that you could see on maids' uniforms….simple and cute, just like Sena. Since he already decided it on his own, I'd do all I could to support him.

-_-_-_-

Umm…. I still think there's lack of something… and then I scanned the beauty product's rack.(1) I don't usually get in this section, but this time I need to, for Sena. I point at each product with my finger and stopped before a white bottle with blue lid. I reached out my hand to take it and read the function that written on it's back.

…..

…..

…..

…..this would do….

It would help him to endure the pain he's been through…and preparing for the next one….sigh…..a Vaseline would be a perfect gift for him.

A.N: tehee…..could you guess what is Mamo-nee thinking about? could you? Could you? Tell me! Tell me!

(1) somehow I have the feeling I did it wrong, could someone correct me?


	3. Chapter 3

A.N : So I take it some of you have a guess about what's gone through Mamo-nee's head. But is it true? Eheheh…..And…sorry for the late update. I made an oath on my own, to my own, other self. I said "I wont play the internet until the exam ended!" and then he said, 'You sure?' and I said yes. I thought the exam is just a week away. Oh, how wrong I was…the exam is still two weeks away…. (TT A TT)

6*) Lunch (Sena's POV)

…It's so…embarrassing, to say the least. I'm currently standing in the club house, just behind the closed doors, fingers tightly clutching the lunch box in my hands. And there he is, staring at me as if I just done something funny, or the way you would stare at an alien that doesn't know how to speak and only gesturing things, or maybe doesn't even know how to walk properly. Either way, it's unpleasant and I almost feel the urge to burst in tears.

"What do you want, Fcking Pipsqueak?" he said lazily, finally breaking the silence. Now, what should I say?

"A…." I opened my mouth but said nothing. I glanced toward him and then stare toward the lunch box, my cheeks are becoming warm….. he lifted and eyebrow (how could I know, you said? Simple, because I stole a glance toward him, but he caught me red handed).

"….Ah….umm…………..yaaa……uhhh………"

One word! Just one word! Inspiration, come on!!! At least say one word!!!!

"come on, Fcking Pipsqueak, you act like a love-sick school girl, are you going to give me that lunch box you're clinging to like a fcking life line or are you going to stand there forever, ever after?" he said to me, reached out his right hand and moving his fingers, signaling to me to give it to him.

….he…..if he knows my feeling…why wouldn't he say so…? I feel like crying, but I give it to him anyway….. he took it from me and opened the box, he stared at it for a while, then lift his head and smirked.

"Oh." He said, still smirking.

Note to self: tell Mamo-nee, that she doesn't need to bring me lunch anymore, but she needs to teach me how to make a proper one.

7*) Let's walk together? (Mamo's POV)

"Mamo-nee…!!!" I heard a voice calling my names so I turned my head to look for its source. There she is, Suzuna-chan is heading toward me (eh? Why did I say "heading" and not "walking" you said? Because, she's certainly not walking. Except if using a roller blade is considered as walking), moving her hand up and down eagerly. I smiled toward her. Sena might not my "little brother" anymore, but I could still have her as a "little sister" instead.

"Are you going to the club house?" she asked cheerily, I nodded. "Yes, aren't you?" I asked back. "I am, are those," she said, motioning toward the plastic bags I'm carrying, " for the players?"

I lifted one of the bags, "Yes, could you bring this for me, please?" I asked, and she replied it with "My pleasures!" and gave me a salute, then took the bag from me.

"Let's walk together, Mamo-nee!!!" she said and I laughed, "Of course." I said. Then we started walking quickly because the person behind us coughed loudly, clearly irritated.

………………………

"Ah, that's right, after we put these in the clubhouse, could you assist me to make the honey-lemon? I already bought the materials needed." I said and I saw her eyes sparkled.

"You said you wanted to learn how to cook right?" I said, pausing to see her nodded her head. "Let's started from something simple……. Oh, and I already bought an apron for you." I said, smiling.

"Really??! Mamo-nee, I love you!!!!" she exclaimed loudly, and I blushed, I know she didn't mean it like that, but still, when someone says they like or love you, you'd feel embarrassed, right? And, don't forget to add the fact that you're still in public.

……………we walked in silence for minutes, until then my thought flied to the days I walked with Sena together, then that thought kicked me hard, so I turned toward Suzuna and said,

"Say, Suzuna-chan, what if we walk home together today?" I asked, she stares at me then blinked.

"Huh? Ok with me, but, how about Sena?" she said, tilted her head to the side, aaa…. I want to dress her up! As much as I want to dress Sena up!! Ok, I'm off of the topic. I motioned to her to get closer to me so I could whisper my plan.

"….Concerning him…. I think….."

8*) Practice

I sit on the bench, on the field side, watching the team's practice. A clipboard on my left hand and a pencil on my right. On the clipboard are sheets of player's data (such as their skill improvement) that Hiruma-san told me to fill in. The four linemen (Hah Hah bro, hiruma-san said, plus Komusubi-kun) finally could push Kurita-san, I run toward them to check how far they did it. Before they started, earlier I drew a long line between Kurita-san and the others, so I could measure the distance they make.

I crouched down and pulled out my thirty cm length ruler to measure it, five centimeters……

………at least they improve it from three centimeters………

I laughed nervously and write it down on the paper, with an extra note added mentally: Kurita-san is amazing. I told them the result and stood (they also crouched) then turned away to watch go back toward the bench. That's when my eyes caught a blurry figure of a running Sena.

I quirked an eyebrow, he runs funnily, does his leg hurt? He stopped running and placed his hands on his knees for support, he seems so exhausted. I ran toward him and asked him if he were okay, only to be answered with a nod and a weak smile. I … I 'm still a bit worried about him. But…. Since it's his choice, I should respect it, so I wont tell him to give up, instead I'll do anything I could to support him.

I put the clipboard (and other writing equipments) on the ground, the reach out my hands toward him. My left hand on his chest, and the right on his back, slowly I straightened his posture.

"Breath slowly…….there's no need to hurry, if you're in a rush, you wouldn't be able to concentrate, and everything wouldn't be good." I said then release him. He smiled a weak smile and then I pat his head once. "Do your best, after all…." I said then bent down a little (he's still shorter than me, remember?) "…you don't want to disappoint your beloved Hiruma-senpai, do you?" I said then straightened my back and walk away.

………….(please wait while Sena's brain processing things)……………

…………………five…………….

……………………………………

……………………four…………..

…………………………………………

………………………………………….

……………………………………………

…………………..zero, ok, thanks for waiting………………………

"MAMO-NEEEE………..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

9*) Are you free today?

I tapped my chin using my mechanical pencil. Let's see, earlier, Sena looked like he's in pain, it might be important, so it would be better to make a note of it. I clicked the blunt end of the pencil, trying to make the content appear. Oh no, it's empty already?

I sighed and then stand up. Oh well, because I always making note, it's no wonder why the pencil wasted already. I sighed again, oh no……..all the pencil leads are in my bag….. and where's my bag? In the clubhouse…………..

I walked toward the club house and peeked inside. Fool me, of course there would be no one at this time, right? I left the door opened slightly to let the light come in, it's such a waste to turn on the light. I stepped inside and look for my bag, and start the search.

……………………………………………………Found it! Now all I need is go back to the field and make notes………..

"What are you doing slacking off, fcking manager?" I squealed and turned around to see a DEMON, blocking the light's way.

"I wasn't slacking off!! I was looking for my pencil lead!" I said then huffed angrily. You could say this guy always succeed in pissing me off. He tilted his head and said,

"That's why you should use a laptop." He said, his smile widened, this guy…..is he mocking me…..yes, most likely yes…….

"You….!!" I began, but think better and quickly added, "Are you free today?" I said, he only lifted an eyebrow and said 'Ah?' so I think it's better for me to continue. "Well…. I'm going to walk home with Suzuna after this practice end," I said then shrugged, "So, I was thinking that maybe you could walk Sena to his house." There, I said it. You should be happy.

He only chuckled and grinned like mad, and then he said, "So, does that mean I got your blessing, fcking momma?" I was going to say that if he doesn't want to, then I'll ask Sena to join us, but then he beat me.

"Alright, I'll walk him home." He said, turned away, and started walking, after a few steps, he turned his head, "Aaah….that reminds me…. You must teach him how to cook, really." He said.

Heh, don't say you didn't like his cooking, I bet you must be happy when he gave it to you, I thought then roll my eyes.

"Yeah, you guessed right, fcking manager, but I bet he'd beg you to teach him." He said, walking away. How could he know what I thought?!!! "Your cooking is good, but I liked his cooking more." He added, grinning.

"…So you noticed…?"

"Yeah, only the eggroll didn't have any burn on it." He said, continue walking. Oh….. I should not put it inside Sena's lunch box, I should put green chilly under the rice. I shook my head. No…bad Mamori…..

……………………………………………

10*) Walk home –Sena's POV-

"That's why, Sena-kun, I'd go home with Suzuna-chan, so you'd be on your own, would that be okay?" asked Mamo-nee, looking concerned, so I just smiled and nodded.

"Uhm…and….Suzuna-chan said, that you must promise me, that if anything happen today, you'd tell us all of it."she said, glanced at Suzuna-chan (who is smiling really bright, the waved toward me), I don't really understand, but I just nodded. She seemed unsure for a while, but then it seems like she just realized something, and started looking for something inside her bag.

"Ah, there it is," she said, taking a plastic bag out, "It's for you, Sena-kun, make sure you use it properly!" she said, then she reached out her hand to give that thing to me. I could only guess what it is, because once I took the bag, Mamo-nee and Suzuna-chan are already passed the school gate.

"Ah…….." was the only thing that came out of my mouth, and then followed by "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" right after I feel Hiruma-senpai's presence. How so? Don't worry, just the usual, a kick (correction: a hard kick that send me to the ground) on my butt and it would be over, and then he walked away.

Huh? Is it just my imagination, or does his shadow walked back toward me? I lift my head and found him staring to me from above.

"Well?" he said, as if expecting me to say something, "Aren't you going home, fcking chibi?" he said to me, his expression makes him looks like he's annoyed, but somehow, for me he sounded amused.

He tsk-ed and then, the next time I realized it, I'm being carried on his shoulder. No waaaayyyyyy……!!!!!!! Is he that strong, or is it me that's just too light? Huh? But it seems like the first option is more possible. Aaaaahhhh!!!!!! It's not the time to think about that matter!!!

"H-h-hi-hiruma-senpai!!!" I squeaked, he just let out a "Hn" so I continue, "W-w-w-why?" I wish I could see his face, but all I can see right now is his back, ughh…all the blood rush to my head….. I feel dizzy……

When I think I couldn't take more of it, he placed me on the ground gently, like he would to a porcelain doll (thought I think he would carelessly toss the doll no matter what, while saying "Like I fcking care.").

"That Fcking Manager made a note that said 'better not to give too much pressure on the legs' today, so I thought I should help." He said, grinning widely. "However" he said, pulling me to stand, "Let's go." He said, now forcing me to walk forward using my hand. Well, whatever….I should stop thinking by now…….It's kind of nice…………

11*) Evening tea –Back to Mamori's POV-

"Haaa….." I sighed contently, and placed the cup on the table. "The creampuffs were delicious~" I said, then leaned back on the chair. This sure is relaxing. I looked at Suzuna's smiling face and offered her a smile too.

"Hey…hey…. Mamo-nee~" she called to me, then paused, as if waiting for my response, however, I'm too lazy to do anything so I just let out a humming sound, and then she said, "How do you think how are they doing?" she asked, placing her head on her palms.

I lifted my head and stare at the café's ceiling. "Well…." I began, "…they are doing well…" I said (for the lack of better words), then took my cup and sipped my tea once again. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of content, and then when I opened my eyes…… I saw a puppy disguised in a girl form in front of me (not really, actually, that's just Suzuna using her puppy eyes on me).

"Mamo-ne~~~" there she called me again.

"Yes?"

"Yaa~ What did you give to Sena?" ah, that's right, I haven't told her about that. I hold the cup using both my hands, and then staring outside. Should I tell her? It would be alright, right? It's not like Sena would be embarrassed right? I look at Suzuna (who is still staring at me) and smiled nervously.

"Well…" I began, her eyes sparkled, "An apron," I said, she blinked, "…a white apron…" I said, she lifted her eyebrow, so I took it as a sign for me to continue, "Well….he made a lunch for Hiruma-san today, and I saw dirties here and there on his uniform, so I thought it would be better to teach him how to cook, and I don't want him to dirty his clothes anymore, so I bought him one." I said then shrugged.

She blinked again, "Just that?" she asked, I sipped my tea, put the cup un the table, then reached out for my fork, cut the cake and brought it to my mouth. "….A bottle of Vaseline…" I said when I finally remember, and then I put the cake inside my mouth and started chewing. At this, her jaw dropped.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT????????" she screamed, now it's my turn to blink.

-------------------------------on the other hand, Hiruma and Sena-----------------------------------------------------

12*) on the road we're walking on, embarrassing thing happens.

"Hey, fcking chibi." Hiruma called, Sena jumped, giving some personal amusement to the older boy. "Oi, fcking chibi, I called you!" Hiruma called again, louder this time. Sena jumped (and squealed) then turned around (only to see the devil towering him) and squealed once again.

'Hiiiieeeeeeeee………….too close…too closeeeeeeee…………………………!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

"Hmmm…….." Hiruma hummed, brows knitted in concentration, the first thought that came into Sena's brain was something like 'Uhh……He's so cool……' but then he slapped himself mentally, chanting 'Bad Sena, bad! Don't blush!' over and over in his head.

"Hey, Chibi…" he breathed to the shorter boy's left ear (going to be a man soon enough), making him shivered, then he placed his arm carelessly on the boy's right shoulder, (making the boy let out a faint "hyaaa……." But quickly closed his mouth using his hand) "What is that fluffy-looking thing inside the cartoon bag you're carrying?" he asked, pointing toward the aforementioned thing using the hand that's still rested comfortably on Sena's shoulder.

"O-oh…..th-this?" Sena asked ( stuttered), lifting the bag a little for the older man to see. Hiruma eyed the bag carefully and snatched it using his left hand, and began rummaging the poor bag.

"………………" the blonde haired teen lift the 'fluffy-looking-thing' using his right hand (thus making Sena to stare at it directly, and got shades of red on his cheeks in the end) and the bottle on the left hand, leaving the bag fell on the ground, and a piece of paper fell out of it. The blonde devil smirked.

"Well…. What do you use these kind of things, Sena-kun~? Hmm….?" Unable tho think of anything, Sena only shook his head. "No? you don't know?" he chuckled, only to be answered by a nod, "Well, I happen to know the good use of these things, would you like to know, Fcking Chibi?" he whispered to Sena.

The first think that came into Sena's head was 'Is he flirting with me?' and then he quickly shook it off, then 'Is something called "die of embarrassment" really exists? If it is, then I'm sure I'm getting to it….'

………..somehowiknowyouhatemeforswithcingthepovbutit'smystylesopleasepleasepleasebearwithit………

"Eeeehhh? Mamo-nee…why did you give him that kind of thing?!!!" uhhh…? I blinked, taken aback by her statement, did I do something wrong? There must be some misunderstanding here, I took a deep breath and started explaining.

"Uhm….havent you noticed that he can't run as much as he used to be? There must be something wrong with his legs……" I said, licking the cream off the fork.

"Yaaaaaaaa~!! I expect them to kissed already, but I didn't expect them to go that far~!!!!" she said then squealed. Without looking around, I got the feeling that people are looking at us. Wait, what did she say?

"S-suzuna-chan!!! What are you talking about?!!!"I said, flustered. She looks at me with a blank eyes.

"…..Mamo-nee….What's the function of Vaseline?" she asked me slowly, much like a mom that teach her ten years old child.

"……I could only think of two function…." I said slowly, she nodded signaling for me to continue, "First," I hold out one finger, " I noticed he cant run very well lately, there must be something wrong with his legs, and then I remember when we were a child, because of running too much, he got bruises here and there, on the palms too, you could find scratches on them." I said, she gave me a somewhat disappointed look.

"Just thaaattt?????" she whined, I just smiled, I raised my hand to call the waitress when she came, I ordered a piece of blueberry cake and five creampuffs to take home. I turned to face Suzuna and shook my head slowly.

"Not really," I said, lifting my fork, "May I have a taste?" I asked, motioning toward her chocolate cake, she nodded, "Second, I told you he wants to learn how to cook right?" I asked while cutting the cake, she nodded, I sighed "there's a high possibility that Sena is going to burnt himself, Vaseline is good for that kind of thing." I said, waving the fork around before I finally, put the cake inside my mouth.

When I realized it, her mouth was hanging open in disbelief, I waved my hand in front of her face, "Suzuna-chan?" I called her, "Hello?". She snapped out of her thought, then gave her attention to me.

"Mamo-nee…..there's still another purpose of Vaseline." She said slowly after glancing around to make sure no one listening.

………………………………………………….hatemeifyouwanttocozeveryonedoes………………………………………………

"The third" he said, holding his ring finger "Is for sex" he ended it with his trademarked wide grin. Without any doubt, I know my face is as red as a tomato.

Because I said that I don't know why Mamo-nee gave me those things, Hiruma-senpai 'kindly" explained them to me. That there're three purposes of Vaseline, for scratches, burns, and….. sex…..

"Soo…….fcking chibi……" he flung his right arm on my right shoulder and placed his palm on my left shoulder, that makes us in a one-arm-hold position. "…which problem that you need to take care of using this?" he said, holding the bottle with his left hand.

My eyes caught the sight of a piece of paper beside the bag, there are words written in bold, saying,

"Use it properly, and have fun.

Don't forget your promise.

Mamori."

…………………………………………………..iknowiknowjustbearwithit…………………………………………………………………….

"are you sure that's okay, Mamo-nee? Knowing You-nii, there's high possibility he would use it for the third purpose!" said Suzuna, pointing her finger to me. Our conversation was cut off because the waitress from before serves my orders. I smiled toward her and she nodded.

"Well…………….we'll know what happen today………tomorrow, when Sena himself spill it out to us….." I said, leaned back to the chair. I'm full……………..I sighed dreamily. Suzuna stares at me questioningly "…Because he's such a kind-hearted person" I said, smiling, we stood, and walked toward the cashier. We paid our own part and wait for our change. Such a peaceful day, Sena, I hope you have fun (after all, together with the person you love is fun isn't it?), and….remember your promise, we're waiting for your story tomorrow.

I snickered, it seems like Suzuna knows what I was thinking about, and we started laughing.

-Fin-

A.N: there you go….thanks for reading, at first I just wanted to mention the first purpose of Vaseline, the second purpose came from Hikari Rio, and the third is from Bloody's Soul. Thanks a lot –bow-


End file.
